Sekirei V Part 1
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: What if Minato learn of the Sekirei plan When was younger and meet number 43 Yomi. Then lose memory of her and send to place a Sekirei number 1 Miya is the landlady. And meet Yomi again. Would remember the Sekirei plan and try to close the plan or never remember her? Just read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei. I only own my plot. **

**Me:I make this story and update the others story with it. It is the first time I use Point of View of other Charter beside just one.**

* * *

**(Minato POV)**

I am a eight year kid. I start to follow my mom. She to go the place called MBI. I try to go in, but got stop by guards.

"What kind of hospital is this that don't let anyone in? You let my mom why not me?" I ask them. They let me go in and I look around for my mom. "What kind of hospital is this?" I ask myself. I went to elevator. I went up some floors. As I got out I saw two doors next to one and other. I open one of the doors. I saw a girl with brown hair. "Why is a girl here on the table?" I ask myself. I saw a clipboard with her picture on it. I read and said. "Sekirei Number 43, Yomi." I said as read it. She is cute. I saw a record and press the play button. It started to say,

**"At this rate Yomi is going to do great. If she just lose that Perverted Nature of her. She might become a future member of the Discplinary Squad. She have lose the ********attitude of her so that fight the other Sekirei on her full powers. If not then going lose on the first day of Sekirei Plan. That gong to happen in 11 years. I hop in the Future that my children dose not be part of this plan. I send them to There Grand-mom's House. I hope they forgive me later. I hope Minaka Hiroto** can change his mind before this start. Because he not the same man... he use to be years ago."

"She care more about this plan than me or my sister. Why?" I said.

**(Yomi POV)**

I woke and saw a kid he said. He had Black hair and gray eyes. He look so cute. I saw him crying. "You make a lot of noise Kid." I said. I am a little anrgey at him.

"Who are you calling a kid Hun?" He said now in anger. "I am eight years old." the black-hair kid yelled. I ignored his yelling.

"Who are you and What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well to answer you. My name is Minato and I read your files Yomi." Minato said. I glare at him a little.

"What are you even doing here anyways Minato and how did you get in my room?" I ask. Since I never seen a boy around my age here.

"I was look for my mom." Minato said.

"Who is your mom?" I ask. Minato started to explanation about who his mother is and how he got into the room. He ask me about Sekirei. Which made me rase my eye brow at him.

"Minato your a nice guy, but I can't tell you about the game." I said.

"I don't matter to me. I just want to know what will happen to you and the others." Minato said. I was shock. How the hell know about the others.

"How the hell know there is others?" I ask him.

"Well you are number 43 and your name is Yomi. So I guess that 1-42 if the number go higher than I let see." Minato said. He is starter than he looks.

"But why worry about us?" I ask him.

"Because from this recording. It sound like you have to fight the other Sekirei for this plan. They have plan for future." He said.

"So," I said.

"Are you really ok with fighting others like you who don't want to fight and are being adjusted so they can fight without their say." He said. My eyes wide he said that to me.

"What do you mean forced to fight? We are just going through some training." I said. "They wont make us kill each other." I ask.

"Not from what I found. the recording said that the Sekirei that don't want to fight like your self will go through adjustments to change that like you where about to go through." Minato said.

"What the hell mean like me?" I ask with fear in my voice.

"You don't know do you? Well from the recording and from the notes on this clipboard I found with your name you where about to go through an adjustment so you would have no choice but to fight and not even care that your hurting others like you. Even though its a game they wont see it as one. The way you are now from what I read on the files they will make you turn a complete 180 making you want to fight for what ever reason even as going as far as killing them if need be. Your not the only one there are others as well who don't want to fight but will go through adjustments all for the sake of their game. They don't even care about any of you they are just using you like tools." He said. He give a clipboard to me. I read ten times.

No this has to be a would never do this they said we could trust them I don't want to change who I am or be forced to change whats wrong with the way I am now." I said. I started to cry. I felt Minato put his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears but he had a sad smile.

"I am sorry Yomi." Minato said.

"What are you sorry for Minato?" I ask.

"I'm sorry because my mother has a hand in all this and I don't even know why she is doing this to all of you and the others. I just wish I could do something to make her stop or change the mind of this Minaka dude that my mother mentioned in her recording. I promise you I will do what ever I can to help you." He said.

He hug me and I didn't fight back. As soon as he hug me. My body grow hot for some reason and my heart beat go faster. I was told by my adjuster. I will react to someone that he or her is going to be my Ashikabi and give me power. I was told be Number 1 that Ashikabi is my soul mate. I lean in to kiss him.

**(Takami POV)**

I was going to number 43 room to some more adjustments. I saw her going to kiss my son on the lips. "Minato get away from her this instant." I said.

"What? Why Mom?" My son ask me. Just before I going to said something. They kiss on lips. I saw black wings appear on her back.

**(Minaka POV) {I know that Minato's Mom point of view is short.}**

"So Minato you wing a Sekirei before the game started." I said. "Let see what hold thought your story." I said. His mom would use to ease his recent memory and send him somewhere far away form his Sekirei. I bet that number 43 look for him. I just hack myself and change to so she not winged. She only be winged by her Ashikabi.

**(Minato POV)**

I was kiss by Yomi. I feel connection to her now.

"My Ashikabi now and forever number 43 Yomi at your service Minato." Yomi said. She is blushing. I am her Ashikabi.

"Minato!" My mom said. Mom slap me hard enough to knock me out.

**(Yomi POV)**

"Minato wake up." I said. Why did she slap him. I was put to sleep.

**(****Takami POV)**

I just slap my son and put his Sekirei back to sleep. I can't erase her memory of him, but I can do it to my son. "Don't hurt my son or else." I said to the guards. This going punishment for number 43 to be separated from her Ashikabi. I make sure of that. I will not send him to my mom now. I send him a Sekirei who is marry to her Ashikabi. "Guards erase his recent memory of that Sekirei." I said. "Then send him to number 1 Miya." I said. As we use that drug on him we send my son to Izumo Inn. I know that she is keep him safe.

**(Yomi POV)**

Where is Minato. I remember that his mom slap him. She must did something to him. I saw her at the chair. "Where is Minato?" I said.

"I send him to number 1 Miya for safe keep and away from you." She said. I started to cry because she keep me from my Ashikabi. I saw Minaka walk in.

"Takami you can't keep her away from him." He said. "I will let her find him in 11 years and she will start the game." He said. "She will restore his memory of her. That the only way that he remember something so important is though a kiss by his Sekirei." He said.

"I will find him and be with him because I fell in love with him." I said

"Oh yeah I made so that so people think that she is unwinged until is back with Minato." He said

**(********Takami POV)**

She is in love with my son. Oh well I went home to see that my daughter is sad. She is crying. "Mom where is Minato." She said.

"I..I send to your grand-mom friend place." I lied to her. She stop crying.

"Who is her friend." She ask.

"Her name is Miya. She lived in Izumo Inn. She is the landlady. She is nice person." I cover up the story.

**(11 year later Miya POV)**

Minato when out to get some food for me and my husband. A 11 years ago some MBI send a kid and said that is Takami son and Yomi's Ashikabi. I bet that she is looking for him. I saw my husband. He has grey hair and grey eyes. He is wearing a black turtle neck sweater and sweatpants cover by his white lab coat. He look handsome as always. "Morning Takehito." I said.

"Morning to you too dear." He said.

"Do you think that Yomi ever find Minato." I ask him.

"Yes, I know that she can find him." He said and lean in to kiss me. I kiss him back.

**(Minato POV)**

I saw a girl fall from the sky. She land on me and somehow I feel connection to her. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She has a size C boobs. She is wearing a black dress and black gloves. I saw her black underwear. She look at me not in anger but somehow diffident. I saw two girl that look twin the diffident is the boobs size. Both have black hair and hazel eyes. One is wearing a blue shirt that look like a bra and blue pants.. The other is wearing is the same thing but it is dark blue. I saw ele We ran to ally.

"Is your name Minato." She ask.

"How did you know my name?" I ask.

"Because I am your Sekirei." She said. I don't why but it is like heard before. But how do I know this. Those two follow us.

"We thought that you be emerge." One of them said.

"I don't know. But somehow I connect to you." I said to brown-hair girl.

"That really sweet." She said. She lean in and kiss me. I got lot memory flash to me of this girl. No she is my Sekirei.

"Yo..mi." I said. She started to cry when I said her name. I just lean in and kiss her back. "Yomi don't cry." I said.

"Dammit we almost had her it." One of them said. I laugh at them.

"What so funny." The other one said.

"She was my Sekirei the whole time." I said.

"What?!" They said. Yomi only smile that she is my Sekirei.

"By the contact of my Ashikabi darkness disappear." Yomi said. She had death scythe in her hand slash at the twin.

"Let get out of here." They said and left.

"Yomi I guess we some catch up to do." I said. She nodded and put arms around my and went to Izumo Inn.

"Your number 1 Miya." Yomi said.

"Wait your a Sekirei?" I ask Miya.

"I should tell you something. Your mom send you here, Minato." Miya said. "Minato tell no one that I am Number 1. I try to stay away from MBI." She said.

"Ok, but I want to ask you something can Yomi sleep with me?" I ask her.

"Of course you sleep with her as long she is the only one have sexual relationship with you." Miya said and a demon mask appear next to her. Yomi and I nodded. Yomi kiss me on lips. I kind like it. "Ah young love." Miya said. Yomi and when to our room.

"Do you love me." Yomi ask.

"Yes," I said. I kiss on the lips. She love it that I kiss her. As I broke the kiss we when to sleep. She is on top me. So I close my eyes. I fell to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I need to see who fit in Minato team. See Yomi is his Sekirei.**


End file.
